


Ever After- A Stony love story

by Dophne



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alpha!Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Another Cinderella story - Freeform, Artist!Steve, Based off the movie Ever After, Beta!Justin Hammer, Beta!Tiberius Stone, Cinderella Elements, Ever After- AU, Finding Love, Forced Marriage, Howard is a good father in this, M/M, Not orignial plot but original twists :), Omega!Bucky Barnes, Prince!Steve Rogers, Rating May Change, Rhodey is the best bro, Secret Identity, Servant boy!Tony, Tiberius is a good bro, alpha!rhodey, artist!rhodey, inventor!Tony, more tags later on, omega!Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Tony Stark was born to a nobleman only to become a servant in his own home by his stepmother after his father's death. He accidentally hits the crown prince of their country with an apple thus sending him down a path that he never expected to be on.Steve Rogers is the crown prince of France. He is restless and tireless and wants to do more with his life than being a king. He tries for one more escape but is foiled in his plans when he not only gets attacked by apples but has to save a man's painting from being thieved. Now he has to find true love in a month or his father will wed him to someone he cares not for.Will Tony be able to overcome the challenges he faces? Will Steve find true love or be forced into a loveless marriage?





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> So if you have not seen the movie Ever After you should. It's so good. If you have and want to see a Stony twist to the plot this is for you! 
> 
> I should be writing other stories but I wrote this instead. Let me know if you like the idea or not! :D
> 
> So this is my first ABO fic. In this world, Alphas generally rank higher than everyone. That does not mean that there are no Alpha servant levels just that they are the highest ranking in their social class. Then Betas and lastly omegas (especially omega men). 
> 
> I have not thought about everything but most of the general rules of ABO apply.

_ Once Upon a Time~ _

 

Tony was a nobleman. Or at least he would like to think himself a nobleman. His father had told him once that he was destined for greatness. That he was going to rule over all the lands that the Stark family owned. It did not matter to Howard Stark that his son was an omega. All he cared about was that he got everything he needed to be the strongest and best person he could be. Howard was away a lot for business trips but he always,  _ always,  _ brought back a homecoming gift. The eve of when Tony turned ten, Howard brought home a wife and two beta brothers. Tony looked at them and tried to be happy with what his father had brought him. His father looked so happy and excited and introduced Tony to his ‘new’ brothers Justin and Tiberius who just laughed at him when he raised his hand to shake. Many in society deem omegas to be the lowest of the pack. It was only when their mother smacked them a bit, that either of them actually shook his hand. Tony hated them. Hated all of them. Even his new ‘mom’ who sneered at him when his father’s back was turned. The only comfort he got was a pitying look from Rhodey when he turned to look at the servant families. 

 

Still, they made father happy so he would try his best to make them happy. What Tony did not expect was for Howard to die a few days later before he even reached the gate. His father stared up at him with a smile ignoring his demanding new wife to look at his beautiful son’s eyes one more time. “I love you,” Howard whispered and Tony cried, “my little mechanic.” With that Howard Stark died lying on the ground leaving behind a widowed new wife, an omega son and two alpha stepsons. His dying wish was for Tony to have a family. And Howard hoped that his new wife would give him one. 

 

But it was not Tanya Hammer-Stone who gave Tony refuge but the Rhodes, the servant family who had been serving under the Stark family for generations. The moment Howard’s death had been finalized Tony had been all but thrown aside. Made into a servant in his own home. In all perspective, Tony should have known it was going to happen. Maybe when his new stepmother had somehow gotten Howard’s will sealed before being read. Maybe when all his stuff was taken away and he was left to live in the shed near the servant quarters. Maybe it was the day they burned his favorite book his father gave him. 

 

Tony should have seen it coming. His kingdom has been taken away from him. The only thing that surprised Tony was that his stepmother had not sold him for money. It was a known fact that omegas, especially virgin omegas, can land you bucket loads of money. Not that some lords and other wealthy men have not tried, but for some reason, his stepmother always turned them away. His naive mind hoped that this small gesture showed him that his family could love him one day. 

 

It took Tony a long time to realize that was never going to happen.


	2. Ten Years Later

_ Ten Years Later… _

 

“Up!” a loud voice breached in Tony’s ears as he lay on the ground near the fireplace. Tony got up looking around to find himself in the servants’ kitchens by the fireplace with the book he had been reading the day before. He must have fallen asleep to the lulles of the flames as he reread the book on scientific theories of gravity and physics. Tony had somehow gotten his hands on it while at the market and wanted to get a good start on it last night. Guess time slipped away from him. 

 

“I said get up!” it was Mama Rhodes standing there tall and angry with her broom in hand giving Tony the look. The look was the same one she gave anyone who even thought of challenging her. It was funny that not even Justin or Ty would cross Mama Rhodes. Tony stretched a bit before getting up to look at her. He was short, as expected from most omegas, and he barely reached her shoulder but it did not stop him from trying to look as tough as possible. Out of all things Mama Rhodes hates, making yourself weak for others is on the top of that list. 

 

“Goo’ ‘orning,” Tony mumbled blinking a few times trying to get himself to fully wake up. Mama Rhodes smiled at him placing her small callous hand on his cheek before swatting his legs with her broom and telling him to go up to his room to get his clothes on for the day. 

 

“It’s going to be a long day if you don’t get a head start on today’s chores. None of us want to see the old hag get her undergarments in a twist,” Mama Rhodes said pointing to the door to the right of the fireplace with an expectant look and a raised eyebrow.

 

“ANTHONY!” A voice roared from upstairs making it known that the old hag had, officially, woken up. Tony sighed before climbing up the stairs to go attend to his stepmother’s needs. He did not see the sad angry look Mama Rhodes gave as he left. If she could she would teach that woman what it meant to be a decent respecting woman.

 

Tony walked into the dining room buttoning up his simple brown vest that he was given to him on his eighteenth birthday as a way to step up his look. His stepmother did not bother to look up as he stepped into the room. It was Ty who saw his ashen face and gave a quick point before either Justin or their mother noticed.

 

“Do you see anything wrong with my egg?” His stepmother asked Tony as he came to stand next to her after quickly wiping away at his face. Ty just smiled as Tony made it worse instead of better but Tony knew it was not a demeaning smile.

 

“No, ma’am,” Tony responded looking at the egg. His stepmother finally turned to look at him and saw the state of his face and waved him away to get a proper clean up. Tony had never been more grateful. 

\---------

 

Tony came down a few days later to find that Rhodey’s father had been taken away. He saw his friend sitting outside in the rain looking angrier than ever while his mother sat in the mud with her head in her hands. It broke Tony’s heart and it angered him that his stepmother would do this to a family who had served the Stark’s for generations. 

 

“Bring him back!” Tony rushed into the sitting room filled with rage. His stepmother took one look at him before turning back to her fingernails disinterested. It made Tony even angrier. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said in a bored tone trying to play oblivious. 

 

“You know exactly what I am talking about,” Tony growled. 

 

“You will not talk to our mother like that!” Justin got up to face Tony. Justin maybe taller than Tony but Tony had more muscle mass in his small body that Justin did in his bicep. He knew he could take him on if he had to. 

 

“Now now dear,” their mother spoke up, “let the boy talk.” 

 

“Mr. Rhodes,” Tony started, “What did you do to him?”

 

“Oh him? I had to take him away. Caught him stealing one of our...chickens,” his stepmother replied unconvincingly. Ty looked away and Justin just puffed up his chest in triumph as if that statement somehow won him the figurative argument. 

 

“Well, he’s going to be put on a ship to the Americas,” Justin smiled devilishly. Tony clenched his fists but held himself back. He did not want to get anymore lashes this month, the previous ones had just healed. 

 

Tony just glared at Justin before turning around and stomped away. He saw Ty give him a sympathizing look before he disappeared around the corner to find Rhodey. He was going to get his friend’s father back. Tony had lost his and he was not going to allow his friend to lose theirs. Rhodey and his family deserved better. 

 

He found his friend sitting outside in the still wet ground but it was no longer raining. Tony did not hesitate to join him in the dirty grounds since his uniform was already in need of cleaning. “We will get him back,” Tony tried placing a hand on Rhodey’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, with what? Between all of us we got nothing” Rhodey responded lightly shoving Tony’s hand away. Rhodey tended to be like this being an alpha it was his instinct to refuse help but Tony knew if he pushed a bit more his friend would cave and let him in. 

 

“I’m not giving up Rhodey,” Tony spoke as he stood up, “it’s not over until he has boarded the ship and sailed away.”  

 

“ANTHONY! GO GET SOME APPLES!” Tony sighed as they both heard his stepmother call from inside the house. Sometimes Tony wished he could be going through his heats alone in his shed. It was the only time they left him alone. 

 

Tony patted Rhodey’s shoulder one more time and his friend gave him a watery smile and a small pat on his hand in response. Tony went to get his old hag of a stepmother her apples. He was going to find the least juicy ones just for her. 

 

As kneeled on the ground holding a basket half full of apples, he heard the galloping hooves of a horse and a rider making urging noises trying to get the horse to move faster. Tony peered through the trees and when he saw a clearer view of the man and the horse he realized two things. One, that the man that was riding the horse was wearing a dark blue suede hood that masked his appearance from on lookers. Second, that the horse he was riding belonged to Tony’s father. That horse was one of his last connections he had of his father. No way was he going to allow the thief to get away with it. 

 

“STOP!” Tony cried dropping the basket of apples and grabbed one off the ground. Tony jumped out of the trees getting ready to aim at the thief saying, “that’s my father’s horse you arsehole!” Tony threw the apple with complete accuracy smacking the man on his head causing him to fall over. Tony grabbed at other apples around them and began to throw them at the thief and cursed him six ways to Sunday. 

 

The man held up his arms and was flailing about trying to both dodge Tony’s apple attacks while also trying to untangle himself from his long hooded cloak. Finally the man stood up straight and stared at Tony full on. Tony prepared to throw the next apple when the hood of the mysterious man fell to his shoulders to reveal the most handsome face Tony had ever seen. 

 

It took him an extra second to recognize the face, “Your highness!” Tony bowed in shock, fear and shame all at the same time, “please do forgive me! I did not know it was you!” Tony peered up at the prince through his eyelashes in an attempt to sway him. He did not wish to die or be publically humiliated for throwing apples at the prince. 

 

“It’s, uh,” the prince paused and blushed before continuing, “it’s fine. I will, uh, need to borrow your horse. I promise to return it! I just...I lost mine and did not think. Sorry. Here! Uh, for your troubles.” the prince knelt down and placed a small pouch in tony’s left hand before getting up and getting on the horse. 

 

“Please, don’t tell anyone I was here,” the prince smiled shyly at Tony. He looked like the sun. Tony was too much in a daze to really pay attention when the prince rode off with his father’s horse. 

Tony blinked a few times minutes after the prince had gone to finally register what was in his hands. Tony opened the pouch to see it filled to the brim with silver coins. Tony could not believe it. He should hit princes with apples more often if it got him this kind of money.

 

Wait. 

 

This could be it! This was the answer! Tony knew exactly how he was going to save his father’s friend from being shipped off to the Americas. He was going to use the money he got from the prince to buy Mr. Rhodes’ freedom. 

 

Rhodey was going to kill him but it was worth it if he could save Mr. Rhodes from an unjust send off to exile. Tony never ran so fast in his life. 


	3. It Was Doomed From the Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter!! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love to read what people think about the chapters! 
> 
> Until next time!

Steve was hanging from his window far too high just to jump down from his window. He looked down studying how much farther does he have to push to be a safe distance. As he contemplated his odds he heard a loud laugh coming from above him to see Bucky poking out his head giving him a wide sly smile. If he was not so pressed for time, Steve would have told his friend to go away. It was not that Steve did not care for Bucky or for his kingdom it was just...he could not stand the dumb responsibilities that came with being the crown prince of France. So here he was, hanging off the side of the castle in hopes of escaping this life to start another. 

 

“Going at it again are you?” Bucky asked trying to hold down his laughter. 

 

“I can’t do this Buck,” Steve replied, “all this...parading around like peacocks! It’s tiring and dumb. Plus I never get to do what  _ I  _ want.” 

 

“You’re the crown prince!” a second voice came up as Sam, Steve’s other good friend, stuck his head out next to Bucky’s. 

 

“So? That means nothing when it is really the court that runs this country,” Steve growled, “I have no say in anything. Not really. I see how my father struggles to get anything done with them around. Now go, you are distracting me. This is my last chance!” 

 

“See you tomorrow Stevie!” Bucky cried as his head disappeared from view followed by a silent Sam who just shook his head at the both of them. 

 

“See you never!” Steve hollered but knew neither of them could hear him. 

 

With that, Steve began to descend again. He made it a few more meters before he was forced to let go of his makeshift ‘rope’ made from his bed sheets and drapes. The fall was hard and it hurt but Steve had done it many times, two to be precise, before. He let out a grunt of pain allowing himself just a moment to get his barring before getting up and rushing to the stables where Natasha had prepared his horse. 

 

Steve arrived to see Bucky and Sam standing next to Natasha and his white horse he had named Serenity. They all just smirked at him mockingly. “You could have just walked out the front doors acting like you're about to take a stroll,” Natasha teased handing Steve the reigns of his horse.

 

“Nah, it's not dramatic enough,” Bucky teased as well and Sam just laughed stepping towards Steve. Steve watched his friends with a bit of sorrow. He did not know if he ever will get to see them again. He has planned this for a long time and he knew it was a solo mission. He would never force his friends on the run. 

 

He opened his mouth to bid them farewell one last time but Sam beat him to it saying, “no goodbyes. We all know you will be back soon enough. You are not the type to run away without a backward glance and guilt bigger than this whole castle.”

 

“You can all jump off a cliff,” Steve glared taking the reigns from Natasha’s hand. He had mean friends but they were loyal. That was all Steve could ask for. 

 

“Awe, we hurt his feelings,” Bucky laughed even harder when Steve punched him in the shoulder. Sam and Natasha were no better but Steve had no time to enact his wrath on them. He could already hear the horns blowing and his escape chances getting smaller and smaller. 

 

“Go,” Bucky said firmly stopping his laughter instantly. Steve climbed on his horse and gave his friends one last long look before thrusting his horse forward and ran into the night. 

 

* * *

 

It was almost midday and Steve was tired. He had been riding for hours and he knew that his father’s men are not far behind. He was too busy looking back to realize what was in front of him when he was hit by a tree branch. Hard. He fell off his horse and he watched his horse trot away at full speed. Steve yelled in frustration getting up to figure out where he was. He cursed himself for his stupidity and for losing his only form of transportation. Steve stopped and took a deep breath trying to reign in his anger and annoyance. He needed to get himself sorted so he could continue down his route without further delay. Now he will be hours behind schedule, thank you very much. 

 

After about two hours of walking almost aimlessly in the forest, Steve spotted a stable on the outskirts of someone’s land. It was isolated and far from the home making it an easy target to get himself a horse. Steve crept into the stables and studied all the horses in his sight. That was where he noticed a beautiful black horse with dark eyes and dark mane standing over its stall door looking at him. Steve did not hesitate to take the horse. He will find a way to pay the owners back for him he just...needs to borrow it for a short while that’s all. 

 

This horse was a bit bigger than Serenity when Steve climbed onto the horse after fitting it with the closest saddle that he could find. After studying the reigns and testing the saddle, Steve set on his way again galloping through an apple orchard on his way again. He almost made it to the end when he heard a loud voice shout, “STOP!” Steve felt guilt climb into his heart especially as he heard the man say that the horse was his father’s.

 

In an instant, Steve was hit in the head and he fell off his horse from the unexpected impact trying hard to get his bearings as his hooded cloak tangled around him. Steve listened to the man, an omega his mind supplied, cursed him out making him feel worse about himself. Steve worked faster at getting himself out of the mess that was his cloak to finally get a look at the man. 

What he saw gave him pause. Steve saw the most beautiful man he ever saw look straight at him with full anger in his eyes only to see him drop to his knees in an instant when he recognized who he was. Steve blushed at being recognized and apologized for the situation giving the man the last of his coin. He knew he would probably regret this decision but he felt bad for needing the horse and he had no time to really negotiate. 

 

With a profuse, and appalling, apology, Steve took the reigns for the third time that day and urged his horse forward. He had lost a lot of time already. Still, Steve chanced a glance back to see the omega's back running in the opposite direction and out of his sight. O, how he wished he could stay and get to know him. 

 

* * *

 

Steve came upon a carriage being ransacked by local bandits and an oldman running around fighting off some of them to get back his things. If Steve was a lesser man he would have left them to do as they pleased but his mother raised him to be better than that. He could not, on good conscience, leave the oldman to fend off these men. 

 

So begrudgingly, Steve turned his horse around and trotted back to the carriage. The oldman spotted him coming and frantically ran towards him waving his hands at him and pointing to the direction of on of the many thieves had run off to. “Please sir,” the oldman cried, “stop him! Please! He took it! Took my life’s work!” 

 

“Who are you and what is it that you lost exactly?” Steve asked preparing his horse to run he was unsure if it was to chase the bandit down or to give into the temptation of leaving them be. 

 

“I, well, I am Leonardo Da Vinci! I’m a mere painter and imagineer,” The oldman replied hastily, “and that man has my life’s work and  _ he’s getting away.  _ Help an old man out?” 

 

Steve studied the man’s face trying to decide but he already knew where he was going. He was going to get that man’s painting back whether it cost him his freedom or not. No one messed with someone else’s paintings. No one. Steve was a painter himself and he knew how much work it took to be even somewhat proud of a piece. If this man considered it his life’s work than Steve was going to get it back for him. 

 

“Damn it all to hell,” Steve growled and began his chase. His horse was faster than the bandit’s and caught with him easily. Steve grabbed onto the leather sheath that held the painting and tried to yank it off the man’s body. Instead, the bandit fell off his horse forcing Steve to, yet again, fall of his own horse. 

 

When both men got their stood up they both reached for the freed painting and grabbed at it. It turned into a tug of war where Steve lost his footing causing him fall back on an angled ground and begin to slide on the loose slippery ground which was covered in leaves. His grip on the painting was lost but the bandit had been pulled down with him so they both slid together along with the painting down the side of the hill. Steve look desperately around in an attempt to grab the painting only to realize too late that the hill ended and they both were about to fall over the cliff. Steve reached out using the last of his strength and movability to grab the painting before falling very clumsily off the cliff. 

 

Steve’s only thought as he fell towards the river water was,  _ at least Bucky would be proud.  _

 

And he was. Bucky stood at the banks of the river watching Steve swim awkwardly holding the painting sheath above his head as to not get it more wet than it already was. His best friend stood at the river banks on his horse with a wide goofy smile on his face. Steve looked away not really wanting to give Bucky his satisfaction. 

 

“Well, look who it is!” Bucky yelled as Steve got closer. 

 

Steve finally got to the bank and climbed out of the water trying to balance himself and his soaked clothes. It was hard but he was able to come to standing position holding the painting close to his chest. “Not surprised my father sent you of all people to come and get me.” 

 

“Hey, I gave you a good head start,” Bucky retorted, “not my fault you are bad at running away.” 

 

“How did you find me anyway?” Steve asked accepting a dry clothe to wipe himself with. 

 

Bucky pointed to his nose and answered, “I got your sent memorized. Plus, I know you. Did you think that the bandits were just a coincidence? My friend, you are just so gullible.” 

 

“Bucky!” Steve gave his friend a scandalized look, “why would you put any oldman through that!” 

 

“Because you’re more likely to help the elderly than people who are young,” Bucky deadpanned not looking remorseful. 

 

“Did he at least know that this was a ploy?” Steve asked and Bucky just shrugged in response making Steve even more peeved. Still, he should have expect this from Bucky. It was his style. 

 

“I told you before and I will again, Stevie, if you can let other people get the job done easier than it’s worth doing it,” Bucky commented just when they both heard a loud call from the forest. 

 

Steve and Bucky turned to look and found the oldman running towards them with a happy look on his face. “My dear boy! You got my painting  _ and  _ the royal guard were able to apprehend the rest. Thank you. How can I repay you?” 

 

“That is the crown prince you’re talking to!” A guard stood in front of the oldman who looked at the guard in surprise which switched to distress. 

 

Steve did not like this one bit, “it’s fine, and you can call me Steve. The only thing I ask is for you to show me the painting.” 

 

“Oh most certainly!” the oldman smiled happily pulling the painting out of the sheath. It was remarkable and the man told him that he called it the ‘Mona Lisa’ after the omega he used as his model. 

 

Steve smiled, at least one person ended their day on a happier note than it started. He found that he did not care if it was at the expense of his escape. Still, he did feel kind of guilty for subjecting him to Bucky’s scheme unknowingly. 

 

To help ease his conscious, Steve offered the painter room and board in the castle for his stay in France. He watched the man light up at Steve’s offer and taking it up instantly. At least, for the time being, the castle will not be so dull and boring. 


	4. To Save Papa Rhodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus but I had to rewrite this chapter like so many times. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Next up is Steve's perspective ;) 
> 
> All mistakes are my own!

Tony found Pepper the next day in the market. He smiled deviously at her with a somewhat giddy and worried Rhodey standing behind him. She glared at them but there was no heat in that glare just exasperation. Pepper turned to away from them trying to get back to her work of picking the fresh fruit for her mistress. She was good at ignoring them when she was actually listening. A long time ago, Tony remembered, she used to serve the Starks but she was given away to another soon after Tony's father had passed. Tony often missed her but she was happy where she was and that was all he could ask.

“What do you two want?” Pepper asked still ignoring them in favor of picking the most ripe fruit.

“Pep! Pepper of my life!” Tony smiled stepping around to stand on her left while Rhodey cornered her from the right.

“Oh god,” Pepper stopped, “did you do something? I can't always clean you messes Tony.”

“I know, what would I do without you, but no,” Tony paused his face turning serious, “I know your mistress has an omega son about my age. I need you to borrow one of his dress robes for me!”

“I will do no such-” “it's for my dad,” Rhodey finally cut in speaking up. He looked hopeful at her, “all we are asking is three hours. Please.”

Pepper studied them both ands replied, “fine. I will take one of his robes to the cleaners but I will give it to you before. You know you guys owe me big time. It's going to be a hassle to convince the cleaners to finish the job in a much shorter time.”

“You are the best Pepper!” Tony smiled and Rhodey just wrapped his arms around her and pushed her into a hug. Both knew that Rhodey was too lost for words.

“Alright. Let me go. I will be back in an hour,” Pepper pushed away taking a small step back, “I will meet you at Madam Hill’s seamstress shop. She always liked me I think she would not mind if we used her rooms for this.”

With that they parted ways and Tony was just one step closer to getting Papa Rhodes back. A small bit of anxiety seeped into his bones. The only formal training Tony had as a proper was through what little his father taught him. He hoped that it was enough. Or this was not going to work.

Once Pepper had gone, Tony and Rhodey checked the market to visit papa Rhodes. They needed to make sure that the man had not left yet. When the man came into view he looked at them alarmed but Tony and Rhodey were a stubborn pair. They give him his reassurance but he did not really believe them. Seeing Papa Rhodes in the state that he was broke Tony's heart.

After seeing Papa Rhodes, Tony was more sure than ever. He was going to make this work. He had to. Seeing the man in rags and torn shoes broke his heart in a million pieces. He deserves so much more than this. No one deserves this. Tony wished he could save them all but he knew it was not in his power.   
  
\------

Pepper sat in the room with Tony as he got changed into the borrowed clothes. She kept a close eye to the streets making sure that nothing was going to jeopardize the mission. If anyone that knew them was out in the streets it could blow their cover. If a servant is seen wearing a lord’s clothes they either are sent to prison or to the Americas.

Tony was already halfway dressed and even as Pepper gave him nervous glances he was not going to stop now. “This is crazy,” Pepper commented moving away from the windowsill, “you are going to get yourself on the boat with him! Why did I agree to this!”

“Because if there is a small chance of saving Rhodey’s dad you would do it,” Tony replied slipping on the second shoe. He came out from behind the wall and Pepper just gaped before smiling at him.

“The shoes are too big,” Tony whined shifting a bit in his spot trying to get them to stay on. Pepper let out a soft huff of a laugh. Tony poured a bit and played with the robes in nervousness.

“Listen,” Pepper stepped close to him and wrapped her arms tightly around Tony's shoulders, “Rhodey and I won't be far off. If you think the situation is going sour you get the hell out of there.”

“I can't promise that,” Tony looked at her with honest eyes.

“I know but at least try to talk your way out of it. You were always good at that,” Pepper pulled fully away before turning and leaving Tony on his own.

He turned to look at himself in the full length mirror and he almost did not recognize himself. The robes were long and heavy as if reminding him of his task at all times.

Taking a deep breath, Tony followed Pepper out the door.

\------------

The bridge to the castle was empty with guards standing at attention at each opening. Tony's nerves were on fire and seemed to blaze against his skin with every step. Though he sure would not let it show as he held his head high and walked with purpose and determination. He passed the first set of guards without incident but the second set seemed to study him a second longer. Tony locked his gaze with one of the guards who just smiled cheekily at him. Tony rolled his eyes playfully before turning around dramatically and heading towards the slave masters. They usually passed the palace to make sure that none of the slaves were wanted by the king .

Tony moved around the road looking for the slave marketers to see a big man pulling a carriage down the road when a family voice called out for him, “Tony! You should not be here!” Tony looked into the cage cramped with people to see papa Rhodes press himself against the  
cage walls. A flare of anger burned in his chest as he stepped in front of the man stopping him in his tracks.

“I demand you release that man,” Tony shouted loud and clear.

“Too late sunshine,” the big gruff man growled, “this lot is bound to the Americas.”

Tony felt panic build in his chest trying to figure out how to get papa Rhodes back. The man began to move again when Tony cried, “I can pay for him good sir! I have twenty gold francs!”

“Not my business,” the man tried to continue on but Tony stood frankly in front of him, “Move along omega whore.”   
Tony felt himself get angrier and was ready to get physical but instead reigned his anger in, “if you don’t release him I shall take the matter to the King!”

“Who do you think sold ‘im?” The man growled pushing forward. Tony moved along with him. He could feel papa Rhodes’ eyes pouring into the back of his head telling him to be gone but Tony was stubborn. He will fight for him with everything he’s got.

“He's not property at all you ill-mannered tub of guts. Do you honestly think it's right to chain people like chattel? I demand you release him at once,” Tony pushed getting in the man’s face.

The man shoved Tony hard sending him a few feet away with a little gasp of pain exiting his lips, “GET OUT OF MY WAY!”

Tony stood up to retaliate having enough of this asshole talking to him in such a manner. Tony maybe an omega but that does not mean he is weak. He opened his mouth to say something when another voice cut in saying, “you dare raise your voice to a lord, sir?”

The angry man turned to rebuttal only to be faced by the deeply angered face of their prince. The man instantly bowed trying to explain himself calling papa Rhodes and all the men in the cart ‘thieves’ but it seemed that the prince did not buy any of his ridiculous excuses. A part of Tony preened and a part of him growled angrily. Tony did not need an alpha or even the prince to save him. He could have handled this situation on his own!

Tony turned to look at the Prince who seemed to be looking at him in amusement. The look caught Tony completely off guard before sputtering out, “Servants are not thieves and those who are...well they do it out of necessity to live, uh, sire.”

It seemed like the prince could feel the anger behind Tony’s words and just blinks before saying calmly, “Is that so? Why don’t you enlighten us all about the subject of servants vs. thieves?”

If he were not the prince Tony would have called him out on his rudeness but instead decided to answer the question, “If you, suffer your people to be ill-educated and their manners corrupted from infancy and then punish them for those crimes to which their 1st education disposed to them. What else is to be concluded, sire, but that you first make thieves and then punish them.”

Yes, Tony quoted from his favorite book, Utopia, but it seemed fitting.

He focused his attention on Steve’s face who looked both shocked and amused at Tony’s comeback. Tony stood tall challenging the alpha prince who studied Tony’s face for a moment longer before looking at the slave driver and ordering him to release Papa Rhodes. A shock passed through Tony but rushed to the cage desperate to get to Papa Rhodes out before the prince changed his mind.

“Meet me by the back gate,” Tony whispered to Papa Rhodes before feigning an order for him to get the horses ready. The prince watched Tony wheel around towards him and it made Tony nervous. To have the prince’s eyes on him as he stomped his way back to the courtyard was exhilarating but also terrifying because Tony was dressing above his station in front of the prince himself.

Tony gave the prince a quick thank you and a polite smile before beginning to rush his way out. Tony was a few feet from the bridge that separated the royals from the commoners when Tony felt a hand grab at his arm. Tony turned to give a rude comment only to see the prince standing there with a large smile on his face. Why was this alpha so fucking breathtaking?

“Do I know you?” the prince asked taking a step back after knowing Tony wasn’t going to run.

“I assure you sire we have not met,” Tony huffed as his hands wandered to play with the cloth of his omega wrobes.

“I am sure I recognize your face. You hit me with that apple!” the prince said and Tony began to panic. This was not going to end well.

“I did no such thing,” Tony bowed and turned to leave, “good day your highness.”

“First you quote Utopia at me, then deny you hit me with an apple and you won’t even give me a name to get to know you by,” the prince began to follow Tony who was trying hard not to run away, “please just a name so I can find you later.”

Tony paused turned to look at him paused and replied, “Arno Carbonell.” It was his brother’s name who had died at sea a long time ago with his mom but the prince could never know that.

The prince was about to respond when someone called for him and Tony took advantage of the prince’s distraction to leave. Tony waited until he was over the bridge before looking back for a moment to memorize the prince’s face one last time. This was probably the last time he will ever meet him again. Shaking his head, Tony left to go find papa Rhodes who was waiting for Tony at the back gate.

Tony had successfully saved papa Rhodes. He could not wait until they were home and the Rhodes family was reunited once again.

\------------

Tony met up with papa Rhodes at the back gate where all the servants and delivery boys rushed too and from trying to get their work done and their orders finished. Tony realized that he probably should shed the fancy gown to continue to go unnoticed in this part of the castle. Tony really did not want people talking about some high standing omega slumming it with the servant people. It might get back to the prince and that could lead down to him connecting unwanted dots.

So Tony ended up meeting papa Rhodes a little later than wanted having shedded the robe he was wearing and wrapped it in a sheet he found hanging to be dried. Better to not let anyone know he was carrying something expensive. So Tony was wearing his simple clothes that Rhodey had left for him to change back into near the back gate. Tony was grateful that Pepper thought ahead and asked Rhodey to slip the clothes somewhere safe for Tony to get.

Papa Rhodes was standing nervously to the side of the gate looking around for Tony to show up. He really did not want to jinx his luck so Tony rushed forward through the crowd and met with papa Rhodes as swiftly as he could. The moment Tony was within arm’s reach papa Rhodes pulled the omega in for a big hug. It was safe. Tony felt safe in those arms. This man was like a father to him and to know he was going to be okay made him happier than anything else could.

“We have to get moving papa Rhodes,” Tony reluctantly broke the embrace and began to move away from the castle, “I need to get these robes back to Pep and you back to your family.”

Papa Rhodes grabbed Tony’s arm halting him from his movement . Tony turned to look at him as he spoke, “listen son, I want you to know that you will always be family. Nothing can take our love for you. Nothing,”

“Thank you,” Tony said holding back the sob that threatened to pour out. Papa Rhodes squeezed Tony’s arm one more time before letting go and nodded for Tony to continue to show the way.

They made it back to the marketplace and to Pepper’s hideout without being spotted by Tony’s family who were still out shopping. Pepper rushed pulling Tony into a tight hug before turning to papa Rhodes and doing the same with him. She checked them over before taking the robes back from Tony and ushered them out the door and to Rhodey’s location.

“Dad!” Rhodey called smiling widely as Tony and papa Rhodes turned the corner out of the alleyway they snuck out from. Tony smiled watching Rhodey and papa Rhodes embrace and reassure each other that the other was okay. This was a joyous moment watching the father and son duo reunite. It made Tony smile alongside them. But they needed to get moving. Get back before his stepmother noticed their disappearance.

Tony tapped on Rhodey’s shoulder and both Rhodey and papa Rhodes turned to look at Tony knowingly. Tony felt guilty for taking away some of their happiness in that moment but there is another time to celebrate. Tony lead them back home in a rush rarely stopping for anything.

Finally after an hour of walking Tony, Rhodey and papa Rhodes made it back to the manor. They decided to sneak in from the forest in the back of the manor where the farm lay mostly empty and dead. Tony remembered when the ground was full of plants and harvest but that was a long time ago.

Now that they were back they were free to celebrate. Papa Rhodes walked with almost a skip in his step if it were not for his stiff leg that forced him to limp along. Tony watched as Rhodey walked besides his dad talking with him while supporting a part of papa Rhodes’ weight to allow him to move faster than he could on his own. They were both excited to see mama Rhodes. Having him sold off to the crown was a sickening act done by his stepmother in an attempt to blame papa Rhodes for the recent disappearances of treasured items around the home. It was cruel to separate a mated pair from one another like his stepmother tried to do if Tony had been unsuccessful in saving him from that fate.

He was glad to do what little he could to repay the only family that ever treated him with love and kindness.

\-----

It was Rhodey’s sister who noticed them first. She paused in her work on the small part of the farm they still used to stare openly in their direction. As if she by instinct without turning away she patted her mother on the back. Mama Rhodes looked up annoyed about to berate her youngest daughter only to follow her sight to spot papa Rhodes. The sight of her fidgeting excitedly with tears in her eyes before rushing over to her husband and alpha warmed Tony’s heart. Papa Rhodes let go of his son to rush towards her with open arms taking her all in as she wrapped her arms around him in glee. Papa Rhodes twisted her in the air the best he could showering her in kisses and whispers of ‘I love you’.

The sight was breathtaking and Tony was so happy he was able to save papa Rhodes from being sent away to the Americas. Tony knew he would have never made it and that none of them would ever know his fate. Now that he was back with them those thoughts were no longer needed or wanted. Tony was a content knowing that his adoptive family were officially back together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on: 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://queendophne.tumblr.com) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/queen_doph/) | [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/queen_doph)

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [My Tumblr](queendophne.tumblr.com)


End file.
